1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an end cap, and more particularly, to translucent end caps which may be secured to exposed top or side abutting surfaces of translucent blocks which form a translucent block wall structure to provide a translucent block wall structure having usable top or side surfaces.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The use of translucent block, such as glass block, for exterior and interior applications is well known. Using block for various wall structures offers various aesthetic and design possibilities, as well as provides various functional characteristics and advantages over other materials which may be used for similar purposes. For example, glass block structures promote energy conservation through their insulating capability to reduce heat gain or loss and provide thermal efficiencies for energy conservation. Additionally, glass block structures can control light transmission and glare, as well as reduce surface condensation, draft and noise transmission. Because of their construction, glass block structures offer security advantages while maintaining light transmission therethrough. Lastly, glass block structures have the added advantage of ease of maintenance and installation.
Although translucent blocks may be utilized with excellent results to form various wall structures, it is often desired to form a translucent block wall structure which is used as a room or office divider or other wall structure which does not extend vertically from floor to ceiling. Typically, translucent block wall structures which form room or office dividers are between four and six courses of block in height. Similarly, translucent block wall structures may include passageways to permit pedestrian travel between partitioned room or office sections.
As is known in the art, each individual block in the wall structure normally includes four abutting side surfaces positioned between the block side faces. Each glass four abutting side surface includes two surfaces each tapered inwardly from an outside edge of the glass block to meet at the center of the abutting side surface.
As a result, if it is desired to form a translucent block wall structure to serve as a room or office divider which is only between four and six courses high, the top surface of the translucent block divider, which is composed of a plurality of glass block abutting side surfaces, has a generally inwardly tapered configuration. In similar fashion, a pedestrian passageway formed in the block wall structure has a vertically extending side surface composed of a plurality of stacked, vertically extending glass block abutting side surfaces.
Normally, the exposed top or side surface of the block divider is covered with either a finished wood or metallic sheet material to provide top and side surfaces, respectively, which may be usable for other purposes. For example, the top surface of the block divider may be covered with a wood or decorative sheet material to provide a generally flat divider top surface which may be used as a shelf or for other suitable purposes. The pedestrian passageway vertically extending side surface may also be covered with wood or sheet material to provide a generally flat vertical side surface for use with a room divider door.
Although wood or decorative metallic sheet material may be used to cover the top or side exposed abutting surfaces of a translucent block wall structure, these various coverings are difficult to secure to the block abutting side surfaces and detract from the otherwise generally aesthetically pleasing appearance of the block wall structure.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a translucent end cap which may be conveniently secured to an abutting side surface of a translucent block to provide that an exposed top or side abutting surface of a translucent block which forms a part of a translucent block wall structure forms top or side surfaces respectively which do not require wood or similar coverings to form usale top or side surfaces. The translucent end cap is preferably formed from the same translucent glass material as the translucent glass block and has the same decorative design as the translucent glass block.